powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Winters
}|height=200|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Ranger VII: Violet |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Violet |homeworld = Earth (Paradise Cross, Arkansas, USA) |firstepisode = Officer and a Beauty |lastepisode = "New Elysia (3)" |numberofepisodes = 51 |cast = Joe Keery |shadeofcolor = purple }} "Majestic Flair of the Peacock! Aether Ranger VII: Violet!" - Roll Call Joseph "Joey" Winters is the''' Violet Aether Ranger of the Power Rangers: Aether. He is a model from Paradise Cross, Arkansas whom has recently moved to Angel Grove. His Eidolon is the Peacock. Character History Early Life Joey grew up in Paradise Cross Arkansas. The youngest and only boy of four siblings. His family were farmers and Joey often helped out on the farm. Growing up Joey had a love for nature and science, and would often read his older sisters' biology textbooks and read science magazines in his free time. Joey was a rather photogenic child, and when he was eight he began modelling for local advertisements and doing commercial acting, eventually allowing for him to save up money to go to college on and study botanical sciences--in hopes of becoming a medical researcher and developing a line of cosmetics with healing benefits. When Joey was six years old, he found his Aether Crystal Fragment while he was on a field trip with his class to a crystal mine near his home town. While on the tour, Joey kept seeing a glimmering light out of the corner of his eye, and felt a presence trying to pull him away from his class. As he wandered off the path in the cave, he found the Aether Crystal lodged in an alcove. When he pulled the crystal from the surrounding rock, the path up ahead, where his classmates and the rest of the tour were collapsed. Since he was away from them, he was able to save their lives by getting out of the cave and getting help. Ever since then, Joey had seen the crystal as a lucky charm and has kept it with him ever since. Power Rangers: Aether Arc I: Aether Determined Destiny ''"Officer and a Beauty" After College Graduation, Joey was signed by the Vale Agency in Angel Grove. He packed his belongings and left Arkansas and moved out to California. A day after he got into town, he decided to check out the town, and wound up having his car break down on the side of the road in the Angel Grove Desert. He was eventually picked up by Jasmine White of the Silver Guardians, whom offered to take him to the United Alliance base she was headed to, provided he keep the existence of the base and the United Alliance secret. On the ride, Joey and Jasmine find they have similar crystals, which they obtained after strange occurrences happened when they were six. Joey and Jasmine are attacked by a group of Metalliwisps and a Cybershade monster before they are able to make it to the Alpha Base, and are soon overwhelmed by the creatures. Liam and the United Alliance team show up, and after revealing to Liam the Cybershade was after their Crystals, they are taken to the Aether Realm to have the situation explained by Tenshii, offering for them to join the Zenith Elysian Order and become an Aether Ranger. Joey was hesitant at first, but agreed to it anyway. Arc II: Aether Hunter "Among the Aether" '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.) After the Ranger's battle against Heket, in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Joey was transported to the world of Elsyia, where he and the others encounter the Aether Sages. He is sent to the Zenith Aether Realm in order to unlock the other temples, to awaken the Aether Goddess's power. Upon reaching the temple, Joey and the others are faced with a test to prove themselves worthy. Upon passing the test Joey recieves one of the Seven Goddess Gems, and revives his predecessor Marduk, and learns the ultimate ability of the Eidolons. Arc III: Aether Gold Identity ''"What's Stomata?" Joey and Director Stone spend some time at the Angel Grove Botanical garden to study the plants. Joey becomes suspicious whenever a new variety of plant has been found, which the head of the Garden seems to be touting as having a cure for the Pandora Virus in the town. Joey finds the claim suspicious; and soon learns why. The flowers have been engineered by Galexia to extract multiple souls at once. Joey faces off against the Cybershade who is behind it all; the Garden Golem. He berates the monster for using nature against people with the promise of trying to help them. However the monster tries to flip it around on him; telling him he's being awful for wanting to use nature and plants to develop products and such to make people feel terrible about themselves by making them think their imperfections were something to hide. Joey refutes the monster by telling him, his intent was to use nature to heal people. Arc IV: Zeo Ranger Rescue "Zeo Ranger Rescue" While the other Aether Rangers are on their missions to rescue the Zeo Rangers from King Aradon, Joey stays behind at the base in order to help protect the city from potential attacks, and waiting on stand by incase he was needed to help out on one of the missions, should anything go wrong. Arc V: Virus Containment "Purple Protector" After saving the life of one of his fellow models and friends Joey learns this model has been infected by the Pandora Virus, though the symptoms have yet to become completely noticeable. Joey knows the Machine Empire is probably going to target her to activate the virus soon, and he decides to act as her body guard, while trying to hide his identity as the Violet Aether Ranger from her, and hiding the fact she is infected from the Aether Rangers and the United Alliance. However, eventually the Machine Empire figures it out, and Joey soon finds himself having to face off against his friend as a Cybershade.. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Joey and other seven rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again--except without the Aether Crystal fragments. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Joey and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With his soul taken from him, Joey finds himself wandering through his own dream world for a while, until he realizes he's only in a dream; and he soon finds himself fighting against himself as a Shade. He is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Joey returns to being human just in time to realize he had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. "Epilouge" Joey continues his modeling Career, and also remains a part time Agent of the United Alliance. He finally developed his line of healing beauty products, working on testing them out with the researchers in the United Alliance's Medical Divisions to treat injured and sick agents. Family All of Joey's family is mentioned but are not seen in the course of the story. *Mrs. Winters - Mother *Mr. Winters - Father *Three Older Sisters **Summer Winters-Forrest - Oldest Sister **Autumn Winters - Second Oldest Sister **Skye Winters- Third Oldest Sister *Nathan Forrest- Brother in-law *Clark and Gabriel Forrest- Nephews Ranger Form Aether Ranger VII: Violet 'Also known as "Aether Violet" and "Aether Ranger VII". Using the Violet fragment of the Zenith Aether Crystal and his Crystallizers; Joey is able to merge with the spirit of his Zenith Elysian Order predecessor Marduk ; and the soul of the Peacock Eidolon; Nabu ; to become the Violet Aether Ranger. As the Violet Aether Ranger, Joey utilizes the abilities of the Peacock Eidolon and the Violet Aether Power. '''Arsenal *Peacock Eidolon *Aether Crystallizers (W/Aether Crystal Fragment) *Holo-Mirror Cloaking Device *Aether Fans 'Zords' *'Peacock Eidolozord Character Trivia *'Birthday: September 10,2005 *'''Height: '''5'11" *Has a bachelor's Degree in Botanical Sciences **Joey attended college on a Track and Field Scholarship, as well as local advertisement modeling and commercial acting. *Favorite food: Frozen Strawberry Yogurt Other Trivia *Paradise Cross, Arkansas (Joey's Home town) is a fictional town the author has used in a couple of her original non-fanfiction works. *In earlier drafts, Joey was supposed to be a member of law enforcement, but the author wanted him to have a more unique job; and so she decided to make him a model from Arkansas. *In various drafts of the chapters, Joey's last name kept being changed, until the author decided on Winters. (Masters, Hale, and Valentine being just a few of the different last names, the author kept trying to decide on.) *It's implied through a comment made by Romi in Chapter 5, though never actually stated in the story Joey is an Alumni of the Arkansas Tech University, which is a real-life university. Category:Purple Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo